Intervention
by Sterling Ash
Summary: Intervening will always have consequences, even if it is for the right thing. Sterling is faced with the choice of letting fate continue its course, or to defy it in order to save all that he holds dear. However no matter what he choses, his decision will change the lives of those around him, for better, or for worse.


**A/N: Ok guys this story is going to be about a guy who is overpowered, smart, kind and basically in the end….a badass, if you guys don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that, also I have a lot of stuff to do outside of fanfiction like school for example, so expect some VERY erratic updates. However this first chapter is just a test so that's why it is a bit shorter than I would like, expect longer ones in the future. Anyway I've said my peace…..so enjoy!**

 **Oh P.S. there may be some Darksiders and Devil May Cry elements in this story but this is not a crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Roosterteeth or RWBY…..it I did, they would not be as successful as they are today.**

 **Summary: Intervening will always have consequences, even if it is for the right thing. Sterling is faced with the choice of letting fate continue its course, or to defy it in order to save all that he holds dear. However no matter what he choses, his decision will change the lives of those around him, for better, or for worse.**

 **Now on to the story. Oh FYI this starts halfway through Volume #2 in RWBY. RIP Monty Oum.**

 **Chapter #1**

 **7 minutes**

Sterling was bored, really bored, so bored in fact that a bird shiting on his head would make his day more entertaining than what it already was. He was wandering through Vale wondering what the hell to do, when he saw two faunus running for their lives down the highway. He stared for a moment wondering why they were running when he saw the lumbering Paladin sprinting after them.

"Well, I've got nothing else to do today. Might as well go check this out"

Sterling gave a quick whistle and from the shadows came a black horse with white accents which slide to a halt right in front of him.

"Let's go after them my friend," He said while vaulting onto the horse.

The Horse from hell gave a triumphant neigh and started off toward the paladin off in the distance.

He could only imagine what was going to happen this time.

 _#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention_

"Hang on!" Yelled Yang as she gunned the engine on her motorcycle.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa" While Yang was in her element riding down the highway at fast speeds, Neptune….was not. He was being swung all over the place, but miraculously he was not hit by one car that flew by.

'Know she is one hell of a woman, but even I am starting to wonder if she is insaneeeeeeeeee!' Neptune barely had the chance to finish his thought before he saw a SUV coming straight for his head.

"Yang!"

"On it!" Yang Moved left and avoided the SUV, after they had recovered Neptune took out his glave in its active form and started to shoot at the Paladin.

Inside the Paladin Roman growled, 'I thought that I was only going to be dealing with the fanus, this is going to be, interesting.

Neptune then changed his glave into its Guando form and jumped toward the paladin and stabbed the blade into its back.

Meanwhile up ahead Sun saw his friend go on the offensive, "Neptune hang on!"

At this point Neptune was quite literally hanging on due to Romans attempts of shaking him off. Sun then used his semblance to send two 'monkey warriors' to attack Roman. As soon as his avatars made contact, he pulled out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff form and left toward Roman while attempting an overhead strike. Unfortunately Roman used the time to grab Neptune, and through him into Sun which sent them both flying off of the highway.

"Blake I'm in position!" Yelled Weiss over the com. She vaulted down onto the highway from an onramp and waited for the paladin to get closer, Myrtenaster at the ready. Meanwhile Roman inside the cockpit of the paladin smiled assuming that this was going to be an easy kill. However Weiss does not approach a battle unprepared. With one flourish she stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground creating a circle around her made of solid ice, this cause the paladin to go sliding off the highway onto the ground below, where Ruby was waiting.

Ruby was then quickly joined by Weiss, Blake and Yang forming a line in front of Roman.

Inside the cockpit of the paladin, Roman chuckled, 'This should be an interesting fight, how is it that I always run into these girls whenever something is actually going according to plan, no matter let's get this over with.' he thought as he started moving his paladin forward.

"Freezerburn!" Cried Ruby, her team responded instantly, Blake and Ruby fell back as Yang jumped into the air and rocketed toward the ground to light up the circle of ice that Weiss had created before she fell back as well. Yang's lit up fist made contact with the ice, completely turning it into fog, which blocked Roman's field of view, but not the paladins auto cannons.

Roman started to look around, the auto cannons searching independently of his own control. He growled, 'Firsts its tag, now it's hide and go seek, what's next? Duck duck goose?' He saw a black blur in the corner of his eye and immediately reacted, he first fired a couple of rounds at Blake, then at Yang, but once he realized what they were doing, he fired a round in between them, which caused them both to go flying. His momentum however was cut short as Ruby gave a cry as she flew toward the paladin and delivered it a brutal blow before falling back.

"Checkmate!" Called Ruby as she fell back, Weiss and Blake took their cue and moved forward while delivering combo strikes to the paladins legs. Weiss then jumped up and stabbed the mini cannon underneath the cockpit. As she vaulted herself backwards she noticed that Blake was about to be crushed by the foot of the mech. She quickly used a glyph that launched Blake backwards away from it.

Roman meanwhile was getting frustrated, 'these kids are using more teamwork than they have in the past, I'm going to have to adjust for that later.' Roman then activated the compartments on the shoulder of the mech which launched eight rockets toward the girls.

Weiss and Blake reacting immediately flipped backwards multiple times to avoid the rockets, but as Weiss was in the air, Roman used this opportunity to use the mech's main hand cannons to shoot Weiss. The ice princess blocked most of the shot with Myrtenaster, which probably saved her life, however she was still dealt the kinetic blow from the shot and was thrown backwards. However before she was knocked unconscious for a bit, she activated a glyph under Blake's feet that boosted her weapons, and with that Weiss impacted the ground and everything went black.

Roman used this opportunity to fire another round of rockets at her. However Blake reacted instantly and used Gambol Shroud to cut all the missiles in half.

Suddenly Ruby flew past Blake crying out, "Ladybug!" She continued to the paladin and delivered another combo of strikes to the paladins legs. Blake then joined her and together they were able to use a series of combos that Ruby had developed earlier to deliver damage to the paladin. Then the girls vaulted into the air and came down with a double strike that took out one of the paladins arms.

Roman was starting to get really frustrated, suddenly a loud, Yang, was heard from inside the cockpit. 'Alright, I don't think that I can win this battle, but I'm gonna take out as many as I can before I do.'

Yang was on top of the paladin unloading into it with her Ember Celica. However before she could too much damage, Roman had come up with a way to get her off. With a quick burst of speed, Roman slammed the paladin though two pillars stunning Yang before pinning her against a third. As she fell Roman activated the fist in the paladin mech and used it to punch her into the ground with earth shattering force.

"Yang!" Cried Blake.

"Don't worry, with each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back, that's what makes her special." Ruby then motioned to Yang who was slowing getting up with a look of anger on her face.

Roman then used the paladin to throw a punch at Yang. But to Roman's astonishment Yang caught the paladin with her fists. 'Oh come on!' thought Roman, 'But, on the bright side, I now know what makes these girls tick. I should plan for this scenarios in the future.' His thoughts were cut short however as Yang used a fist to punch the remaining arm off of the paladin. Roman grit his teeth and kicked Yang away.

Ruby saw Yang go flying past her and called out, "Bumblebee!"

Blake threw her Gambol Shroud to Yang who caught it and started running in a huge circle trying to hit Roman. However every time she got closer, the surprising agile mech leaped away from her.

"We have to slow it down!"

Weiss looked at Ruby with a pointed look and replied, "And how do you propose we do that."

Ruby looked at the situation and defiantly yelled, "Ice Flower!" Ruby planted Crescent Rose into the ground while Weiss readied a glyph right in front of the sniper rifle. At this point Ruby started to shoot sniper rounds at the paladin, combined with Weiss's glyphs each hit made a huge block of ice on the paladin which slowed it down to the point where it could barely move. Blake saw this and game one last tug with Gambol Shroud and spun Yang toward the Mech. Yang let out a cry of defiance as she slammed her fist into the mech. And with that punch the mech few away and broke apart. Roman miraculously staying unharmed.

"Great, I just got this thing cleaned," Roman complained as he got up. He lifted his cane toward the girls. "Well girls, you might think that you have the advantage now that you got rid of the paladin. But you forget, you're not the only ones to have improved these past few months. Now let's dance!" Roman announced and his proceed to open fire on the shocked team RWBY.

 _#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention_

Sterling was making his way down the highway following the battle. It was quite easy to follow them, all he had to was follow the flying cars and the screams. He was about to make contact with the group when the mech suddenly slid off the highway and landed on the ground below.

'Well they seem to be doing fine, I'll step in if anything goes wrong' Sterling jumped down to a platform above the fighting.

While he was watching he started wondering about what has happened in Vale. 'Torchwick is obviously one of the pawns in this game, there is no way that he could convince the white fang alone to work with him and his plans. No it would take someone who knows how to use fear to their advantage, someone who is not afraid and who thirsts for more power, someone like-' Sterling was torn out of his thoughts by someone sitting next to him on the edge of the platform.

"Hello there, and you are?"

Silence met his inquiry, Sterling looked to his right and was immediately enchanted by what he saw. It was a beautiful girl with dual coloured eyes and hair. Her hair was half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half, while her eyes were also pink and brown. For all intents and purposes she looked like the human version of Neapolitan ice cream. Not to mention that she looked beautiful too.

"Wow." Sterling uttered, causing Neo to turn a small shade of pink. "What's your name?"

She pulled out her scroll and typed ' _Neapolitan but you can just call me Neo.'_ When she finished typing she showed it to Sterling who was waiting with a raised eyebrow.

Sterling took the scroll and read out loud, "Neo, huh, that's a beautiful name." Sterling smiled while he said this.

This caused Neo to blush and reply through the scroll. ' _Thank you, and what is your name.'_

"McKnight, Sterling McKnight, it's a pleasure to met you Neo." Sterling answered while holding out his hand for Neo to shake.

" _It's nice to meet you too."_

Sterling looked to be hesitant before asking, "Is it safe assume that since you're communicating with me through a scroll that you are a mute?"

Neo giggled silently before responding, " _Yes I've been unable to speak for as long as I can remember, and there is nothing to be ashamed about by asking, but you are cute when you're shy."_

This caused Sterling to turn bright red as he looked at the scroll, which in turn only allowed for Neo to giggle even more.

After getting himself back together Sterling motioned to Torchwick down below and asked, "Is that your boss?"

These caused Neo's smile to drop as she look down at Torchwick, " _Yes he is, unfortunately, I don't like working for him, but he pays well, and when you're a mercenary, you have to take what you can get. However that still does not stop me from considering to end our partnership, the end goals that he and Cinder have are horrifying. I mean I have no problem killing anyone, for example if I had to face one of those girls down there I would be able to kill any of them without any hesitation, however, bringing death and destruction to an entire city? I don't think that I could handle it."_

Her confession struck a cord is Sterling, for he knew what it was like to have to follow a plan that he disagreed with. Sterling placed a hand on Neo's shoulder which caused her to look up at him. "Neo, no matter what you decide, as a friend I'll be willing to stand by your decision."

Neo gazed up at Sterling with glittering eyes, " _Do you really mean that, I mean do you really want to be friends with me. A killer for hire?"_

Sterling just chuckled, "Neo I've killed my fair share of people too, and not all for good reasons, in these short few minutes that we've known each other, something is pushing me into trusting you. And I have no intention of letting you walk away tonight without someone that you can depend on in the future."

Neo didn't reply, she just buried her head into Sterling's chest in a hug. Sterling would deny it if anyone asked him, but hugging Neo just felt right, and was one of the nicest things that he has ever experienced in his life. After a while Neo pulled away, " _Thank you, I've connected more with you, someone who I met 5 minutes ago, then anyone else that I have ever met in my entire life."_ She wanted to type something else but noticed that Torchwick was starting to lost the fight even though both Ruby and Blake were both unconscious.

" _I have to go"_

"I know"

" _Will I ever see you again?"_

"I have a feeling that both of us will try our hardest to."

" _Then I'll start with this."_ Neo pulled Sterling's scroll from his pocket and typed in her contact information. She put it back into Sterling's hands after she finished and typed, " _I expect to hear from you soon ok?"_

Sterling grinned at her, "At the first chance I get."

" _Good, cause I will find you if I don't"_ Neo teased. she looked back at the fight and sighed. " _Goodbye Sterling"_

Sterling smiled sadly at her, "Goodbye Neo." She looked like she wanted to type something else, but settled with kissing Sterling one the cheek before jumping off the platform. Sterling just sighed before leaning back on the platform. '7 minutes, we known eachother for 7 minutes, yet when she leaves I feel like I'm losing something precious.' Sterling pulled out his phone and looked at Neo's contact, promising himself to text her when he gets back to Beacon. He got back to is feet and looked down at the destroyed city floor. Neo seemed to have fled with Torchwick and now it was just Weiss and Yang who were trying to wake up the unconscious Ruby and Blake. 'Well Sterling, I guess it's time to face some more fireworks' he thought before jumping down to assist team RWBY.

 _#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention#Intervention_

 **A/N: Reviews are always appreciated, especially if they offer advice and constructive criticism that can help out with my story. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! JoKeStEr signing off.**


End file.
